nintendofandomcom-20200223-history
King K. Rool
King K. Rool (a pun on the word "cruel") (pronounced Ka-Rool in the cartoon show) is a fictional villain who appears in a number of video games featuring Donkey Kong. He is a member of the Kremling species of anthropomorphic crocodiles. Being a recurring villain, he is analogous to Bowser in the Mario series, King Dedede in the Kirby series or Ganondorf in The Legend of Zelda series, etc., and acts as a final boss. A master of disguise, he assumes many different personalities. His most distinguishing features are the tic in his left eye and his golden belly, which may or may not be armor-plated. One his roundish belly will often have a obvious outie navel (belly button). K. Rool is the mad leader of the Kremling Krew, a group of reptilian creatures who live on Donkey Kong Island's neighbor, Crocodile Isle. Over the years since the original Donkey Kong Country, K. Rool has developed a deep hatred against the Kongs. Initially he just wanted Donkey Kong's Banana Hoard (which has raised the question among many as to why would crocodiles want bananas to begin with), but his failure to obtain it led him to try and hurt the Kongs directly. King K. Rool also has a tendency to be "down but not out" as seen in Donkey Kong Country (falls as if defeated, even fake credits of the game with the names of Kremlings start to roll then gets back up), Donkey Kong Country 2: Diddy's Kong Quest (falls several times and gets back up), and Donkey Kong 64 (once the fights are over, he suddenly becomes conscious and tries to take down Chunky Kong). Another characteristic worth noting is his tail, which seems to often change size (along with his body size). In the SNES games, along with the Nintendo 64 game, his tail is rather long, but in other appearances it is either short or he simply does not possess one. He also seems to have an eye for Candy Kong, according to Donkey Kong 64, though this has been thus far unsubstantiated. K. Rool has several vehicles he uses for transport. These include the Gangplank Galleon in Donkey Kong Country, The Flying Krock airship in Donkey Kong Country 2: Diddy's Kong Quest, the Knautilus in Donkey Kong Country 3: Dixie Kong's Double Trouble!, the Crocodile Isle and an unnamed airship in Donkey Kong 64, and the K. Kruizer III and a hovering pod in DK: King of Swing. During the final boss battle in Donkey Kong Country, K. Rool attacks Donkey and Diddy Kong directly by jumping repeatedly (he can even jump from one side of the stage to another in a single jump) in an attempt to crush them with his weight, charging at them with tremendous strength and speed, (faster than the Kongs themselves) throwing his crown which comes back as a boomerang, and making cannonballs fall from the sky at the Kongs. In Donkey Kong Country 2: Diddy's Kong Quest, K. Rool, who is now dressed as a pirate, uses a Cannon that can fire cannonballs. He can shoot normal cannonballs, spiked cannonballs, purple clouds that reverse the movements of left and right, blue clouds that temporarily freeze, and red clouds that slow the target's movements. In addition, he has the ability to turn invisible (his location can still be pinpointed by the smoke he makes as he moves). During the fight in The Lost World, his attacks are basically the same, but now the clouds have the same patterns as the cannonballs. Taking into consideration his physique, as his body may be composed of more muscle than fat, his attacks and athletic abilities from the first Donkey Kong Country and Donkey Kong 64, he is capable of inflicting considerable damage with physical strength alone. The brute strength that he possesses may rival or perhaps even surpass that of Donkey Kong and Chunky Kong (while not taking into account his appearance from the television series.) Gallery File:KRoolTV.jpg|K. Rool as he appears in the cartoon series. File:KaptainKRool.jpg|K. Rool as 'Kaptain K Rool' in Donkey Kong Country 2: Diddy Kong's Quest. File:BaronKRoolenstein.jpg|K. Rool as 'Baron K Roolenstein' in Donkey Kong Country 3: Dixie Kong's Double Trouble!. File:KRoolPharaoh.png|K. Rool as a pharaoh in Mario Super Sluggers. Category:Donkey Kong characters Category:Major Nintendo characters Category:Donkey Kong bosses Category:Antagonists Category:Mario Baseball characters Category:Super Smash Bros. trophies Category:Playable characters Category:Final Bosses Category:Kremlings